


A First

by Bleck



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Awkward Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleck/pseuds/Bleck
Summary: Jake and Tobias go through a first in their relationship.





	A First

"Hey, Jake." Tobias said, giving a small wave. They were sitting on the fallen tree even though it was still wet from this morning's rain. I guess it didn't bother them since their shorts were going to dissolve once they morphed back.

"Hey. Thanks for the note. It was cute." I said. They had left me a sticky note under my pillow with my name surrounded by hearts, my name in a heart, and a curled up tiger. I wasn't sure what kind of adventure that had been since my window had been closed from the rain.

"I'm glad you liked it." Tobias said with a smile.

I sat down next to them. Even though I hadn't morphed to get here since we were all supposed to be at Cassie's barn anyway. "Today was exhausting." I said. "Math especially. I don't know how you and Rachel are so good at it."

Tobias shrugged. They weren't very good with verbal comfort. Neither was I. "How was history?" 

"It was alright. There was a sub so we watched a video about the Industrial Revolution."

"Was it interesting?"

"Not really." I said. Especially since I had been focused more on the mission Erek had told me he was going to give us. We were going to have to do something dangerous and probably reckless, that much was a given, but I wasn't really sure what it was the android dog wanted. The Chee could be frustrating.

"Jake." Tobias said, snapping me back to the present. Our knees brushed but neither of us blushed anymore. It was nice. We had yet to hold hands though. 

"Where'd you go?" They asked.

"It's fine." I said. "I'm back. How was your day?"

"I was thinking about you a lot. Obviously. I went to Ax's scoop to doodle the note, left it in your room, had lunch, and chilled at the school for a bit." 

"You were at the school? I didn't notice." 

"Giving you the answers would've been unethical." Tobias nudged my shoulder. "I'm kidding. Well, I guess not. But you were at lunch so there was nothing to help you with."

"Oh. We should have lunch together some time. Like a picnic or something. That sounds nice." I told them.

They smiled up at me. "That sounds really nice, Jake. I'd like that. Um..." Tobias trailed off.

"What's up?" 

They looked at me and bit their lip. "I was, uh, just thinking. Of something else. Something else that I would like to do with you. I mean. Um, could we hold hands? Are we not there yet? It's ok if we're not there yet, I can wait. That's fine. It'll be nice when we are." Tobias babbled as their face got pink. Their blush spread from their neck all the way up to their ears, a bright pink color. 

 "Absolutely, Tobias." I smiled. So they could stop if they needed, I slowly moved my hand. First, our arms brushed as I slid my hand down their arm. Second, I put my larger hand on top of theirs. Then, finally, I intertwined our fingers. "How's this?" 

Tobias grinned. Then they brought our hands up to their lips and kissed the back of my hand. "It's great.  I'm gonna hold your hand a lot now." 

I chuckled. "I look forward to it."


End file.
